


La vida era una cosa incierta

by Littlemacca



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Magnus es el amigo entrometido de Will, Slow Burn, Will y Jem sólo merecen amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: AU. Heronstairs en la actualidad. Will es un artista callejero por las noches, lector empedernido y rebelde sin causa a tiempo completo. Jem es un violinista sobre el tejado con sombras en su pasado. Sus vidas eran inciertas y ambos llegaron a Londres buscando esperanzas. ¿Las encontrarán juntos?





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> No entiendo por qué no hay apenas Heronstairs en ninguna parte, y menos aún, Heronstairs ubicados en la actualidad. Me parece de una crueldad absoluta porque estos dos chicos sólo merecen amor y una oportunidad para amarse. No soy enemiga de Tessa ni nada parecido, sólo quiero explotar el potencial que tiene esta pareja. 
> 
> Aparecerán personajes de todas las sagas hasta ahora publicadas, si bien los protagonistas serán Will y Jem, y el secundario más importante será el maravilloso e inigualable Magnus Bane.

 

 

_Life was an uncertain thing, and there were some moments one wished to remember, to imprint upon one’s mind that the memory might be taken out later, like a flower pressed between the pages of a book, and admired and recollected anew._

CASSANDRA CLARE, CLOCKWORK PRINCESS

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Abril de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

 

Era joven, alto, musculoso y pálido, lo que contrastaba con su atuendo de riguroso negro, que estilizaba su ya de por sí esbelta figura. Su rostro podría haber sido esculpido por un artista griego y pintado por uno renacentista. Ojos azul violáceo y cabellos rebeldes de ébano lo enmarcaban y acentuaban. Carácter difícil, humor ácido y sarcasmo en vena escondían un alma frágil, una vida de dolor y pérdidas. Era un romántico, en todos y cada uno de los términos del concepto. Vivía por y para la noche. La luna era su compañera, la oscuridad su refugio. Un refugio construido a base de historias y poemas sacados de los libros que devoraba y acumulaba de manera incansable. _Vivimos y respiramos palabras_ , aquél era su lema.

Aquella noche Will Herondale dejó su moto aparcada en un callejón estrecho y oscuro de Londres, uno de ésos en los que los del servicio de limpieza jamás pueden retirar por completo su suciedad. Trepó por el muro que se encontraba frente a él, escogiendo con cuidado de qué salientes agarrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquel tipo de cosas, por lo que aquel edificio de altura media no le suponía ningún reto. Tardó pocos minutos en llegar al tejado, y allí fue donde comenzó a saltar muretes divisorios hasta llegar a su meta: un muro que, a diferencia de los colindantes, era de cemento blanco, en lugar de estar hecho a base de ladrillos oscuros.

Muros como aquél suponían para él lienzos vacíos. A Will no se le daba bien dibujar, tampoco cantar ni tocar música. Su arte era la literatura, y por esta razón para él un muro en blanco sólo significaba una cosa: el lugar idóneo para escribir un mensaje que llegase a todo el mundo. Aunque la realidad era que aquella pequeña pared sólo sería visible para unos pocos londinenses, por lo que no podría zarandear más que alguna conciencia, importunar a otra y resultar indiferente al resto; no obstante, él le dedicaría el mismo empeño que a las lonas que habían cubierto la parte izquierda de Las Casas del Parlamento cuando éstas estaban en obras (aquélla había sido la pintada de la que más se había sentido orgulloso y por la que más había sido sancionado).

El chico se colocó frente a su “lienzo” y sacó del bolsillo derecho su instrumento de guerra, el bote de aerosol; sus armas siempre eran las palabras. Destapó la tapa del spray y se dispuso a apretarlo en el mismo momento en el que una voz a su espalda le habló:

—Espero que no sea un burdo dibujo de un falo lo que vas a poner ahí.

La voz era calmada, masculina y musical. Will se giró, y se encontró fascinado ante la visión de un chico con un aspecto que al igual que el suyo propio, no dejaba indiferente a nadie que tuviera la dicha de posar la mirada sobre él. Aunque de otra manera, pues mientras que Will Herondale era todo contraste de claros y oscuros, aquel chico vivía de tonos pálidos. Era un poco más alto que él, pero mucho más delgado y esbelto y lo que más sorprendía de tan armonioso conjunto eran sus cabellos y sus ojos, plateados como la luna.

—Me ofendes al tomarme por uno de ésos. Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a Inglaterra en sus aceros*.

—Tenía entendido que era a España —replicó el chico, sonriendo ligeramente y revelando unos dientes blancos sobre los que la luna llena se reflejaba.

Pocas personas eran capaces de sorprender a Will, y que aquel chico de ojos ligeramente rasgados y aspecto puramente etéreo reconociera los  versos de Gabriel Celaya de los que a menudo se adueñaba y siempre veneraba, lo hizo en gran medida. A pesar de esto, rápidamente la ocultó y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Me llamo William Herondale —dijo, y la suya era una identidad que pocas veces revelaba—. ¿Y tú?

—James Carstairs. Pero puedes llamarme Jem, todo el mundo lo hace.

—Si todo el mundo te llama así no supone ningún favor especial para mí, ¿no? —replicó con su tono habitual, ácido y desagradable.  

—Y bien, ¿qué pensabas poner en el muro de mi casa? —preguntó Jem. Si el tono de voz de Will que segundos antes había empleado le había molestado, no lo mostraba.

—¿Vives aquí?

Jem señaló a la ventana que había en el muro. Tenía las ventanas abiertas pero las cortinas corridas.

—Vivo en esa buhardilla —explicó—, pero como no puedo dormir paso gran parte de las noches aquí, tocando el violín.

—Apuesto a que atraes a muchos gatos.

El asiático (mientras que los ojos delataban su procedencia su acento no) soltó una risita que resultó ser melódica y acompasada.

—Hasta ahora, al único al que he atraído hasta aquí ha sido a ti, William.

El aludido tragó saliva en un acto inconsciente. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Nunca le llamaban William, sólo Will o su nombre en galés, Gwilym.   

—Lo cierto es que acostumbro a recorrer los tejados de Londres por las noches, por lo que un poco gato sí que soy —respondió con un tono juguetón, intentando imitar al del otro chico.

Durante un rato se sostuvieron la mirada, en silencio. Jem parecía querer decir algo, pero no saber bien el qué, por lo que acabó sacando su violín (que hasta el momento había descansado en el interior de su estuche, abierto) y empezó a tocar. Quizás esperaba que durante aquel tiempo Will realizara la pintada que se había propuesto hacer, pero lo cierto era que le resultaba imposible trabajar bajo la mirada de alguien. También, aunque nunca lo reconocería, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel nuevo conocido en un estado tan ausente como se encontraba. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, revelando unos párpados tan pálidos que parecían estar hechos de papel cebolla, su cuerpo estaba relajado y una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. La pieza que interpretaba y que Will no había escuchado hasta el momento era dulce pero un tanto melancólica, aunque sin lugar a dudas bella.

Conforme iba notando que el fin se acercaba, Will se guardó el bote de aerosol en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se encaminó hacia la cornisa por la que bajaría segundos más tarde. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a descender, la canción terminó en una nota que pareció escabullirse entre las sombras y Jem le habló:

—¿Cuándo volverás, William?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vendré de nuevo? —preguntó, manteniendo su talante difícil y sin girarse.

—La pared sigue _virgen_ —observó, y añadió con despreocupada firmeza—. Volverás.

—Puede ser. Quizás nos volvamos a ver. Hasta entonces, _ave_ , James Carstairs —dijo e inició su descenso sin perder un instante.

—No te metas en líos mientras tanto, William —respondió el otro, desde el tejado. A pesar de su tono quedo, el galés lo escuchó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 

 _*1 Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a España en sus aceros, verso del poema_ La poesía es un arma cargada de futuro _de Gabriel Celaya._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Abril de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

 

A pesar de llevar un par de bolsas que indicaban que procedían del supermercado _Tesco_ en sus manos, Jem Carstairs lucía un aspecto tan etéreo como acostumbraba. Su fina gabardina gris combinaba con el tono de sus cabellos y sus ojos, al igual que le estilizaba aportándole un aspecto todavía más alargado y esbelto. Salió a través de las puertas automáticas y se cruzó con un par de chicas adolescentes, que a juzgar por la indumentaria pretendían aparentar mayor edad para así poder abastecerse de bebidas alcohólicas. Una de ellas estuvo a punto de chocarse con él y Jem le pidió perdón, con su cortesía habitual, a lo que ambas soltaron unas risitas tontas a las que posteriormente siguieron unos cuchicheos ya en el interior del local.

Ajeno a las miradas de las chicas, Jem se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Sin embargo, cuando apenas llevaba unos metros recorridos, escuchó unos ruidos extraños procedentes del callejón que estaba a punto de pasar. Dos figuras se recortaban en la noche. Una, apoyada contra el muro de ladrillos y otra, frente a la anterior, sujetándole por el hombro con la mano izquierda y pegándole puñetazos con la derecha. Jem se les acercó despacio y con gran sigilo. Pudo ver que ambas figuras pertenecían a hombres de complexión fuerte.

—Dámela, sé que tienes algo. Seguro que la tienes guardada para ti, sucio chucho.

—N-no… tengo… nada. Ya no estoy… en el negocio —respondió el otro con gran dificultad y una voz sin apenas fuerzas.

Jem no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué iba el asunto, pero se lo podía imaginar. Lo que sí supo en cuanto vio la luna reflejada sobre el filo de la navaja recién abierta era que tenía que actuar de inmediato.

Un grito estrangulado rompió la aparente quietud de la noche.

—Pero ¿qué cojones? —preguntó el hasta el momento agresor, que se separó de inmediato del otro chico, el cual se desplomó en el suelo. Al primero, un cuchillo se le había clavado en el omóplato izquierdo. Se giró en redondo, buscando el causante de su herida. Y se encontró con Jem.

—Guarda esa navaja ahora mismo si no quieres volver a resultar herido —le advirtió el chico de cabellos plateados—. Y apártate de él.

—¿Es que el camello es tu novio? Pues ya puedes decirle que suelte la mercancía. La necesito —rió, a pesar del cuchillo incrustado en su cuerpo.    

—Acabo de llamar a la policía. Vendrán en seguida. No creo que te guste eso, ¿no? Así que apártate y las cosas serán mucho más fáciles —replicó en un tono firme y autoritario.

—Conozco ese truco. No creo que hayas llamado a nadie si sabes de qué va el tema. No creo que… ¿qué coño?

Jem acababa de sacar otro cuchillo de la bolsa y en un instante lo había lanzado. En esta ocasión, el arma se clavó en la rueda trasera de la motocicleta que a todas luces pertenecía al agresor.

—Si quieres puedo continuar —le advirtió Jem—, pero la próxima vez te daré a ti de nuevo, y no será en una zona poco sensible. Y yo de ti no desestimaría el poder que tiene mi apellido sobre el cuerpo policial. Al fin y al cabo pertenezco a la familia Carstairs, una de las de más alta alcurnia de toda Francia. Así que si eres listo, lárgate ahora mismo y no le vuelvas a tocar un pelo.

En esta ocasión la amenaza surtió efecto y el pobre diablo se marchó, arrancándose el cuchillo del hombro y tirándolo al pavimento primero. Jem caminó hacia el otro chico, que estaba semi inconsciente. Y cuando le vio el rostro…

—Oh, pero si eres tú, William —Jem se agachó de inmediato y le ayudó a que se incorporara—. ¿No te dije que no te metieras en líos? —añadió en tono de reproche.

El galés le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a través de sus largas pestañas.

—A veces imagino que soy otros personajes, que tengo otras vidas… pero cuando fabulaba que era una damisela en apuros, nunca pensé que me salvaría un chico con cabellos de plata que lanzaba cuchillos de cocina —murmuró.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? —Jem se pasó el brazo de Will sobre su hombro, mientras que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo derecho—. No creo que el taxi tarde demasiado —dijo mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal—. ¿Vamos al hospital o…?

—No hace falta, no ha sido nada grave. Me puedo curar en casa.

Aguardaron a que llegara el taxi, que como Jem había prometido, no se hizo esperar demasiado. Con la ayuda de Jem, Will se sentó en el interior del vehículo, mientras daba su dirección al taxista y para su sorpresa, el asiático tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó y enarcó una ceja, lo que acabó doliéndole.

—Alguien tendrá que curarte y cuidar de ti ya que no lo haces tú mismo, William.

La respuesta fue tajante, pero al mismo tiempo, emitida en el tono más natural del mundo.

 

x.X.x

 

 

—Bienvenido a la peor calle de todo Londres —anunció el galés en cuanto pisaron el pavimento de nuevo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la cazadora y caminó un poco hacia la derecha.

Jem miró a la placa que indicaba el nombre de la calle justo antes de seguirle.

—¿ _White’s row_? Uhm… Estamos en _Whitechapel_ , ¿acaso ésta es alguna de las calles donde Jack el destripador atacó?

Will se había detenido al llegar a un portal y acababa de abrir la puerta. En lugar de entrar, se detuvo en el peldaño de acceso y dijo con tono sombrío:

—Esta casa fue hace tiempo el número 13 de _Miller’s Court,_ en la que antaño era la calle _Dorset_. Aquí fue donde murió Mary Kelly, la última de las víctimas adjudicadas oficialmente al destripador. La más joven, la que más sufrió… aquella cuyo cuerpo recordaba más a un pedazo de carne para ser colgado de un gancho por un carnicero que a un ser humano —hizo una pausa, un tanto dramática—. ¿Te sigue apeteciendo entrar, James?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will gimió y se intentó, por enésima vez, separar de Jem.

—Nada de eso, William —el asiático le cogió del brazo y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí—. Tengo que terminar de desinfectarte la herida.

—Ya te he dicho que puedo hacérmelo yo mismo —gruñó Will, girando el rostro. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: que aquel gilipollas le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, que le había dado una buena tunda y para colmo, le había acertado en el rostro—. ¿Crees que mis perfectos pómulos quedarán marcados?

—Tardará en desaparecer la herida pero, no lo creo. Esto no está bien. Así nunca escarmentarás.

—¿Nunca? Lo dices como si supieras que éste es mi día a día. ¿Me has visto dos veces y crees que me conoces? 

En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Sobre todo por el tono que había empleado. Y aquél era un sentimiento algo extraño, pues solía hablar mordazmente a todo el mundo sin importarle lo que ello pudiera provocar. Pero con aquel chico sentía que debía comportarse de otra forma. Sin embargo y una vez más, Jem no lo tuvo en cuenta. O fingió no tenérselo.

—Es cierto que no te conozco. No completamente. Pero claro, eso depende de ti.

Lo dijo mirándole con aquellos ojos de pura plata, de una forma que daba la impresión que el futuro era algo que estuviera completamente abierto y que ambos podrían planificarlo desde su sofá de escay. Y de esta forma, lo encandiló, con lo que no le dio tiempo a negarse cuando la gasa impregnada en agua oxigenada volvió a entrar en contacto con su mejilla.

Finalmente, se dejó curar sin rechistar demasiado.

—¿Hay algo más que debería desinfectar? He visto que te golpeaba en el…

Esta vez Will le interceptó la mano a tiempo, antes que le levantara la camisa y descubriera los cardenales que tenía.

—No, gracias. La próxima vez que quieras ver mis perfectos abdominales, inténtalo cuando no me los acaben de aporrear.

Jem alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—Está bien. Mi siguiente sugerencia era ayudar a que te cambiaras por algo más cómodo, pero ya veo que no sería aceptada.

—¡Carstairs! Sois todo un pervertido —dijo, imitando el tono dramático de las jóvenes de épocas pasadas—. Soy una doncella decente, debéis saberlo.

Ambos rieron.

—Entonces, supongo que sólo me queda preparar algo de cena. ¿Tiene la damisela apetito esta noche? —A esto último, Jem no pudo evitar soltar otra risita.

—Sorprendedme.

 

* * *

 

 

  —Oh, eso huele más que bien. Sea lo que sea —dijo Will, mientras avanzaba por la sala. Su piso, más bien un estudio, era de tamaño reducido y constaba de una única habitación con baño en suite y una sala que hacía las veces de comedor, salón y cocina.

Jem se giró cuchara en mano, para comprobar que Will no sólo se había cambiado, sino que también se había duchado. Sus cabellos mojados, ligeramente rizados eran muestra de ello. El cambio de atuendo no le terminaba de quedar mal. El chico amenazador vestido en negro con la chupa de cuero y las botas remachadas ahora llevaba unos pantalones sueltos grises anudados a la cintura y una camiseta blanca de algodón de manga corta que se le ceñía ligeramente al cuerpo. En efecto, aquel _look_ no le quedaba para nada mal.

—Esto… ¿puedo preguntarte de qué sueles alimentarte? En la nevera sólo hay latas de cerveza… y en las alacenas tampoco tienes mucho más.

—Paso mucho tiempo fuera —respondió, con un tono despreocupado. Se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos recién lavados—. ¿Es eso una de las armas del delito?

—¿Esto? —Jem levantó el cuchillo con el que acababa de trocear las verduras—. Sí. Toda una suerte que acabaran de regalarme cuatro juegos de cubiertos con la compra de hoy, ¿eh?

—Dime algo. ¿Sueles ir por ahí lanzando cuchillos y amenazando a la gente diciendo que eres de la nobleza?

—Supongo que, visto así, suena un poco horrible —respondió Jem, su atención esta vez fija en la sartén.

—¡Todo lo contrario! En una sociedad en la que cada uno sólo mira por sí mismo, encontrar a alguien que no duda ni por un segundo en socorrer a otra persona, entrometiéndose de esa forma, sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo… es más que heroico —conforme hablaba su emoción no dejaba de aumentar—. Y vaya, menuda puntería. ¿Tenías un instructor de tiro con arco en el castillo de tus padres o algo por el estilo?

Tras aquel breve discurso lleno de pasión, Jem pasó a sonreír.

—Para empezar, lo de la nobleza era un farol. Mi padre era profesor de música y mi madre intérprete de inglés y chino.

—¿Eran? —puntualizó Will.

Jem, que estaba vertiendo el contenido de la sartén en dos platos, se quedó por un momento quieto y comenzó a decir:

—Están…

Pero el otro joven no le dejó tiempo a completar la frase.

—Mi madre también. Y mi hermana mayor —Se produjo un breve silencio, tras el cual añadió—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Voy poniendo la mesa?   

 

* * *

 

 

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y entre risas. Además, aunque nunca lo reconocería, el hecho de que llevara demasiado tiempo sin comer nada decente junto a que Jem cocinara como los ángeles supuso todo un aliciente para Will. Habían estado hablando como si se conociesen desde hacía años cuando llegó la despedida. Y ahí fue cuando toda la magia de la noche se rompió y el silencio los atrapó.

Will sabía que debía dar las gracias, pero una vez más no tenía la costumbre de ello y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de decirle que le gustaría volver a verle, volver a charlar con él… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar como un idiota. Era curioso aquello, _William-Owen-rompecorazones-Herondale_ , inseguro ante algo tan liviano como pedir un número de contacto.   

—¿Ocurre algo, William? —preguntó Jem, mientras se ponía la gabardina—. Estás… diferente.

—Estaba pensando en… algo que tenía que hacer esta noche y se me ha pasado.

—¿Era algo importante?

—En realidad, no, pero si seguimos viéndonos… es posible que la mitad de las señoritas de toda Inglaterra busquen tu cabeza, James.

—¿De _toda_ Inglaterra? —de nuevo, Jem alzó las cejas.

—¿Sorprendido? —Will sonreía pícaramente.

—Bueno, debo admitir que también me esperaba que al menos un tercio de las galesas estuvieran a tus pies pero, creo que podré sobrevivir al hecho de competir con tan sólo la mitad de las inglesas.

Pocas personas eran capaces de sorprender a Will, y las dos ocasiones en las que había visto a Jem, habían sido dos veces en las que había sido sorprendido. Nunca nadie le respondía a sus sobradas de aquella forma, que habría creído que le molestaría pero, todo lo contrario, le gustaba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono? —preguntó con su voz más seductora, perfectamente estudiada.

Jem acabó dándoselo, y Will le abrió la puerta para dejarle marchar. Pero justo antes de que bajara las escaleras para irse, el galés lo llamó:

—James.

El asiático se giró y, de nuevo, le miró directamente a los ojos.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias por lo de hoy. No he acudido en tu ayuda para que alguien me lo agradeciera.

El aludido asintió.

—Lo sé, pero… debo decirte algo. Lo que dijo aquel tío en el callejón… yo no trafico con droga. Es algo a lo que me vi obligado a hacer durante un breve período de tiempo. No es algo de lo que no me sienta orgulloso en absoluto.

—Es bueno saberlo. También es bueno saber que no te sientes absolutamente pagado de ti mismo.

—Ja, ja. Suficientes _burlas-sobre-el-ego-de-Will_ por hoy.

—Está bien, te dejaré en paz por esta noche. Entonces, ¿nos veremos?

Nuevamente, Will asintió.

—Nos veremos.

—Buenas noches, William.

—Buenas noches, James.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Mayo de 2013. Whitechapel, Londres.**

 

La noche no había comenzado todavía, pero todo ya iba mal. El plan de volver a verse había acabado en quedar para cenar en casa de Will. ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo había comenzado con un inocente comentario de Jem (el galés había decidido llamarle una semana después de “La noche de los cuchillos afilados” y desde entonces, habían hablado prácticamente todos los días por teléfono) que Will se apresuró a contradecir, una cosa había llevado a la otra… y el galés había acabado asegurando que era capaz de cocinar como un experto si se lo proponía, y que si Jem era tan desconfiado que no creía en la palabra de tan noble caballero podría comprobarlo yendo a cenar un día a su casa. Tras esa llamada, al darse cuenta del gran reto al que se enfrentaría, rebuscó entre todos los libros de cocina de la biblioteca en la que trabajaba, leyó cuantos pudo para finalmente, tratar de poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Will siempre había sido muy bueno recordando todo aquello que leía, y por eso si alguien en el futuro le preguntara cuál era la receta del lenguado a la _Meunière_ , del _calzone_ o de la crema catalana sabría, seguramente, recitarlas de memoria. Pero de ahí a prepararlas, se dio cuenta de que había un gran paso. A pesar de haberse puesto a cocinar cinco horas antes de la llegada de Jem, se estaba dando cuenta de que el tiempo se le iba a quedar más que corto. Esto se debía, en gran parte, a la falta de práctica, al hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que no sólo necesitaba los ingredientes, sino también algunos instrumentos de cocina de los que carecía y a… Cecily.

Su hermana menor acababa de entrar por la puerta. De normal le gustaban mucho sus visitas, pero no le resultó en absoluto agradable encontrársela tras la puerta cuando tan sólo quedaba una hora para su primer encuentro planificado con Jem, una cita que ni siquiera sabía por dónde debía ser encauzada… ¿en plan amigos, conocidos? ¿en plan dos personas que se habían visto por primera vez de una forma normal y querían aprender cosas la una de la otra? O en plan… ¿romántico? El galés esperaba que James tuviera clara la respuesta, pues él no sabía por cuál debía decantarse. Y le resultó todavía menos agradable conocer el motivo de la visita de su hermana.

Ni siquiera necesitó preguntárselo. Iba divina, maquillada y vestida para salir, con una prenda que seguramente décadas atrás habría sido considerada en la categoría de la ropa interior y unos zapatos de tacón que reducían la diferencia de estatura entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, llevaba colgada de un brazo una bolsa de bebé y al pequeño Jace en el otro. Estaba claro que tenía planes para aquella noche y le iba a dejar al sobrino de ambos a su cargo. De los 365 que tiene el año, tenía que ser precisamente aquel día.

—Ni hablar, Cecily.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la joven, enarcando las cejas y abriéndose paso—. ¿Qué saludo es éste, Gwilym?

—Cecily, hoy no puedo cuidar a Jace. Lo siento, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —la chica depositó la bolsa y a su sobrino sobre el sofá. Ahora su tono era de pura irritación—. Siempre me haces lo mismo, cuando se supone que ambos compartíamos la custodia ¿recuerdas?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —Will alzó los brazos, exasperado—. Esta semana lo he recogido todos los días de la guardería, hemos ido al parque… pero hoy no puedo quedarme con él.

—¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! Hoy no puedo, hoy no puedo… siempre tengo que ir corriendo a pedir favores o acabo cancelando mis planes. Así que discúlpame, pero la que no puede hoy soy yo. Y lo sabes desde hace semanas… ¡meses!

—¿Meses? ¿De qué hablas? —mientras enunciaba la pregunta, lo recordó—. Oh, no. ¿No me digas que hoy es el concierto…?

El concierto al que se refería era el de la artista favorita de Cecily, al que iban a ir ella y su novio.

—¡Eureka! Y he venido con una hora de antelación para asegurarme de que no te escaqueabas. O buscarte por los tejados de Londres, en caso de que estuvieses en paradero desconocido, como siempre.

—Já. Como si pudieras trepar con ese vestidito y esos tacones.

En lugar de replicarle ante tal provocación, Cecily no dijo nada más. Se quedó allí esperando, plantada con los brazos en jarras, los labios y el ceño fruncidos. Will, en cambio, se alborotó el cabello a la vez que se planteaba qué podría hacer. Estaba claro que aquella noche tenía que cuidar a Jace. Cecily, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, tenía razón. Compartían la custodia de su sobrino pero en realidad era ella la que se quedaba con él la mayoría del tiempo. Y cuando hacía planes, muchas veces Will le salía con que no podía quedarse con el niño. O estaba ilocalizable, lo que en resumidas cuentas, era lo mismo.

—Está bien, cuidaré de Jace. Lo siento… se me había olvidado lo de tu concierto.

Cecily soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Y entonces… miró a su alrededor.

—¿Estás cocinando? —segundos después, sonrió maliciosamente—. ¡Tienes una cita! ¡Por eso te ha molestado tanto tener que cuidar de Jace!

—¿Yo? ¡Nada de eso! —Will fue hasta el sofá, para sentarse al lado de su sobrino, que se entretenía mordiendo un dinosaurio de peluche. 

—Soy tu hermana, no puedes engañarme. Debe ser alguien realmente importante, ¡te has puesto hasta delantal! Enhorabuena por la evolución. Tenía entendido que tus planazos románticos solían consistir en unas cuantas cervezas y patatas fritas. Si se me permite el comentario, _puaj_.

—No, no se te permite el comentario, pues no te he pedido tu opinión.

Sin importarle el comentario, Cecily caminó hacia el rincón en el que estaba situado la cocina.

—Will, ¡esto tiene una pinta asquerosa! _Puaj, puaj, puaj._

—Ya estamos, tú y tus _puajs_.

— _Puaj, puaj, puaj_ —repitió Jace.

No obstante, Will aceptó la ayuda de su hermana, que sí que sabía algo de cocina, a diferencia de él.

 

x.X.x

 

La respuesta nerviosa de Will a través del telefonillo hizo sonreír a Jem. Que aquella noche no cenaría un plato de _gourmet_ , era una rotunda obviedad que conocía de antemano. Subió las escaleras relajadamente y se alisó la gabardina gris antes de tocar con los nudillos a la puerta. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era que le abriera una chica.

Por un instante y sin poder evitarlo, se alarmó. Pero en cuanto vio más allá de que era una chica (terriblemente atractiva, con un vestido muy ceñido y corto) en casa de Will, es decir, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que poseía una larga melena color del ébano, un rostro níveo de hermosas facciones: pómulos sobresalientes, labios carnosos, nariz recta y ojos violáceos; en cuanto apreció su porte elegante y sus bruscos modales… supo que tenía que ser, indudablemente, hermana de Will.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó la chica, tras devolverle el repaso visual de arriba abajo.

—Buenas noches, soy Jem —Le tendió la mano.

Ella, un tanto sorprendida ante el gesto, se la estrechó firmemente. Sin siquiera presentarse, le volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y de qué conoces a mi hermano?

_Sospechas acertadas, Carstairs. Es su hermana._

—Bueno, es una historia...

—¿Larga? ¡Me encantan las historias largas!

—Lástima que no tengas tiempo a quedarte a escucharla —dijo Will, que había aparecido detrás de ella, ya sin delantal ni suciedad en sus manos—. Una verdadera lástima —repitió, y luego sonrió a Jem—. Buenas noches, James. Estás invitado a pasar, aunque mi hermana no te haya dejado. Qué malos modales, Cecily. ¿No te enseñó mamá a comportarte como una señorita?

—Mamá maldecía en galés más que tú y yo juntos, Gwilym —respondió ella, tras sacarle la lengua—. Y hablando de malos modales, eres tú quien no me ha dejado entrar cuando he venido. ¿Qué te parece, Jem? ¡A su propia hermana! ¡A la única que le queda! ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy típico en Will —respondió el asiático, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

Finalmente, los hermanos Herondale le cedieron el paso y la puerta de entrada al piso se cerró. Jem le dio a Will la botella de vino que había llevado y se quitó la gabardina, dejando al descubierto un chaleco sobre una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

El asiático decidió no decir nada, a la vista de lo nervioso que se hallaba Will ante su hermana, a todas luces, menor. Sin embargo, el silencio dio pie a que ésta hiciera preguntas.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Jem?

—Doy clases de música.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tocas?

—El violín.

—¿Eres muy bueno?

Antes de que Jem pudiera contestar —o no— Will (que estaba poniendo la mesa) le regañó:

—¡Cecily!

La chica se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera que la pregunta formulada pudiera resultar incómoda. Y por suerte para los dos hombres, el timbre sonó.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó Will, aunque no acudió a abrir la puerta.

Fue Cecily quien lo hizo.

—¡Gabi! —se echó a los brazos de su novio, a quien le plantó un dramático y apasionado beso en los labios—. ¿Nos vamos? Él es la cita de Will, Jem.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera comentar nada al respecto, ella le lanzó una mirada que se traducía en: _como digas algo malo a mi hermano, te mato._ Pensándoselo mejor, simplemente les saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué tal, Lightworm?

—¿Lightworm? —preguntó un tanto confuso Jem.

—Así se apellida Gabriel —explicó rápidamente Will, y antes de que el aludido pudiera negarlo, el galés se apresuró a echarlos de casa.

Después, vino el turno de explicarle a Jem que no estaban solos.

—Es mi sobrino, Jace.

—¿Hijo de Cecily?

—No, de Ella. Mi hermana mayor. La que murió…

Jem hizo señal de asentimiento.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Duerme en mi habitación. Pero seguramente, se despertará de un momento a otro pidiendo la cena. Lo siento mucho, James, se me había olvidado por completo. Cuando se ha presentado Cecily con él…

—No pasa nada —dijo, y parecía sincero—. Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad se apellida Lightworm tu cuñado?

—No, pero le va que ni pintado. En fin… ¿Te apetece cenar?

 

x.X.x

 

—Reconócelo, ha estado mucho mejor de lo que esperabas.

En lugar de admitirlo, Jem dijo en respuesta:

—Reconócelo, tu hermana te ha ayudado.

Will se colocó una mano en el pecho y con voz de actor de teatro, exclamó:

—¡Me ofendéis!

Ante lo cual, Jem rió.

—¿Te has planteado ser actor?

—Sí —la respuesta de Will le sorprendió, en parte. Había formulado la pregunta de forma retórica.

—¿Y?

—Y lo fui, por un breve periodo de tiempo. En realidad, vine a Londres para actuar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte… por qué lo dejaste?

—Podría decirte que soy tan agraciado que todos los directores se empezaron a pelear de una forma tan apasionada por mí que temí acabar como Grenuille, el protagonista de _El perfume_. Pero te daré la versión aburrida: el sueldo era bastante irregular y, cuando vino la desgracia y tuve junto a mi hermana que hacerme cargo de Jace y prácticamente de nuestro padre (antes de que lo preguntes, cayó en el juego y la bebida y ahora está endeudado hasta los huesos), necesité de un empleo más estable. No sólo económicamente, pues ser bibliotecario no da para mucho, pero me refiero en tanto a vivienda y horarios.

Jem no lo dijo, pero supuso que el hecho de que Will ejerciera durante un breve período de tiempo de camello, seguramente tendría que ver con todo eso.

—¿Y tú? Me comentaste que viniste a Londres cuando eras pequeño… ¿dónde vivías antes?

—En Shanghái.

—¿Naciste allí?

Jem asintió.

—No es posible. ¡Si hablas un inglés perfecto!

—Mi padre era un perfecto inglés —mostró una sonrisa al decirlo—. Además, en verano veníamos a visitar a la familia Carstairs. Vine a los doce. Necesitaba un cambio de vida.

No le preguntó por qué un niño necesitaría un cambio de aires, pues se imaginaba que habría profundas razones que tal vez no querría revelarle a un prácticamente desconocido. Por ello, se decantó por otra respuesta:

—Te entiendo. Yo también —Will le miró a través de sus largas pestañas, y (más tarde se diría que a causa de tanto vino) en su mente se formuló la frase “quiero comprenderte en todo tu ser, James Carstairs”. Mas no la llegó a decir, pues la voz de Jace que demandaba atención rompió la atmósfera nocturna.

El galés no quería provocar que se marchara, pero le dio a entender que comprendería si lo hacía, ya que después de darle de comer a Jace debía bañarlo, y era más que probable que costara dormirlo un buen rato. Jem, tras asegurar que no le molestaría, comprendió que Will no se sentiría del todo a gusto teniendo que hacer todo aquello delante de él, de modo que acabaron despidiéndose.

—Siento que hayas conocido a media familia. Sólo faltaba que se presentara mi padre medio borracho y el novio estrambótico del hermano de Gabriel.

—¿Estrambótico en qué sentido? —preguntó, curioso.

—Oh, ya verás, seguro que acabarás conociéndole.

—Eso espero. No suena mal del todo —sonrió—. Hasta la vista, William.

—Hasta la vista, James.

Will cerró la puerta y fue a coger a Jace, que berreaba. Por la ventana, observó la fina figura de Jem, que era engullida por la noche de Londres.  

 


End file.
